


no ordinary morning.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Film, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been on the helicarrier for nearly an hour before Wanda felt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no ordinary morning.

They had been on the helicarrier for nearly an hour before Wanda felt it. She was so inconsolable that she didn't notice it at first, but soon she realized there was a very faint presence in the empty half of her soul. She concentrated on it to understand what she was feeling before striding out of the room they had given her. She walked down many corridors, trying to find someone who she recognized, all the while keeping her concentration on that very faint presence.

Pietro could still be saved, and she wasn't going to stop until someone tried to.


End file.
